Naruto: for those who have fallen
by ProjectX650
Summary: As a little kid Naruto Uzumaki once wanted to become hokage to be acknowledged by everyone in the village. After a tragic accident he changes. He still dreams to be the hokage but for a different reason. He will become hokage to bring peace to the world even if he has to do it in the shadows #strongNaruto #Pairingsuptoyou #updatesconsistent #maskDuringacademy #shariganNaruto


A/N: Hello everyone! My name is Lopeti and this is going to be my first ever fanfiction series. Hopefully you like it but if you don't please tell me what you don't like and what I should change in my writing for future stories I might write. Anyways thanks for checking this out and I hope you enjoy!

Summary: Naruto is the deadlast of his class, most people call him a dobe and underestimate him. What they don't know is that Naruto is strong and with his ambition nothing will stand in his way. #HardworkingNaruto #pairinguptoyouguys

"Hi" - speaking

'Hello' - thinking

" **Whats up"** \- bijuu speaking

' **Not much'** \- bijuu thinking

 _Naruto's apartment…_ \- setting

Kage bushin no jutsu- Jutsu

* * *

Chapter 1:

Prolouge

 _Hokage's office…_

A 6 year old Naruto was determined as he walked into the hokage's office ignoring the secretary as always. "Naruto the hokage is too busy right now please lea-" the secretary pleaded with Naruto as he dragged her 10 meters to the door.

*SLAM* the door was wide open to show Naruto dragging Hisako into the hokage's office.

The hokage looked up and smiled "It's ok Hisako you can go". She bowed and walked out with the hokage staring at her butt. 'Man she is fine' the hokage thought with a perverted face.

"Jiji, I want to join the academy!" Naruto said with a determined glint in his eyes.

The hokage broke out of his daydream to hear the last few words Naruto said. Naruto was still staring intently into the sandaimes eyes. The Hokage took a puff from his pipe "Why do you want to join the academy so early Naruto? You will be with kids two years older than you, do you really want that?".

Naruto didn't even have to think about his answer "I want to become strong jiji so that I can protect myself and people precious to me…" Naruto replied while clenching his fist. The sandaime wasn't expecting that answer, Naruto usually spouted off about becoming hokage to make everyone acknowledge him.

Naruto had a powerful desire, the hokage could see that but Naruto hadn't even unlocked his chakra yet. "I'm sorry Naruto but I cannot put you into the academy yet" Naruto put his head down. "But I can help you get stronger right now".

Naruto's smiled "You're going to train me!?" Naruto was jumping while fist bumping.

The hokage was sweating "Well not quite my boy, I will provide you a training regimen, some scrolls and equipment but you will be doing it by yourself. Being hokage is a time consuming job so I can't be there with you". Naruto nodded, he understood that the hokage was a strenuous job. He would see the hokage stay in his office for 3 days straight at a time, then go home to shower and come back. Naruto admired the hokage's perseverance to keep his home safe, the man had been doing this longer than most kages. Naruto wanted to be like him when he grew up.

After a brief silence Hiruzen spoke "Naruto you haven't unlocked your chakra yet right?". Naruto nodded, "Well then that's where we will start. Naruto's eyes were sparkling brighter than a diamond under the sun. "First Naruto close your eyes and forget all your troubles and responsibilities. Look deep into your mind until you find a warm feeling. It will warm your body up. When you find that I want you to pull all it." the hokage explained while Naruto complied. 5 minutes later Naruto was surrounded by blue, the hokage smirked 'Damn he unlocked his chakra quick. Well it must have been easy since uzumaki's have an absurd amount of chakra. It must've been like trying to find the ocean on the beach!'.

Naruto on the other hand was amazed 'WOW I feel stronger already!' Naruto though mouth dropped to the floor as he watched the blue chakra encircle his body. Seconds later it disappeared into his body. Naruto looked up to see the hokage smiling in which he returned.

"Good job Naruto, that was faster than most kids older than you" 'And much younger' the hokage added mentally. "The next step is going to be training and equipment, give me a day to write up a training scroll for you. I would go with you to get equipment but I a lot of work as you can see" the hokage said pointing at the monster stacks of paper on his left and right. Naruto nodded " We can probably get you new equipment and clothing tomorrow Naruto".

"EHH why new clothing!?" Naruto asked freaking out.

The hokage laughed "Naruto you're going to need new clothing, all you wear is that orange mon-" the hokage stopped "suit". He was chuckling nervously while Naruto was glaring at him.

Naruto stopped glaring and just sighed "Fine but… it is going to have some orange on it!" Naruto said loudly pointing a finger at the hokage.

"Hai hai" the hokage said picking up a piece of paper from the stack. "Naruto why didn't you buy any other clothing? I am sure there are a lot of orange clothing in shops".

"Well jiji they were super expensive so I just bought this one and fixed them myself" Naruto said shyly.

The hokage had a frown that was laced with anger "Naruto how much did your whole attire cost…" the hokage was really trying to keep his anger from flaring.

"Uhhh about 100,000 ryo and that was the cheapest pair I could find" Naruto replied still confused at to what the big deal was.

Pissed is an understatement of what the hokage felt, no he was furious. He summoned 2 ANBU "Find out who sold Naruto that suit and bring them to me" the hokage commanded before the ANBU left. "Now that that is out of the way I will come by your house at 7 AM". Naruto nodded and said goodbye before leaving. Soon after the two ANBU came back with a middle aged man with a scar on his cheek. The hokage stared at him making the man quiver. That discussion did not go well, let's just say that Naruto now receives 50% of all profits made from the store starting that day.

Naruto was happily running down the road to the park. He ignored the glares and comments people were throwing his way. No one would destroy his mood now. Getting closer Naruto saw a bunch of boys surrounding a little girl, probably his age. Naruto ran towards the group "Hey leave her alone!" Naruto yelled making the boys turn around.

"You're gonna protect freaky eyes here?" a boy said making the other boys laugh.

'So he's the leader' Naruto noted before getting into a fighting stance. Naruto's fighting style was a jumble of mess. Most of his moves were taken from others while he watched them train. With a wide base,one arm cocked back Naruto was staring at the boy. The boy was definitely at least genin Naruto noted from the headband he was wearing. All the boys were wearing headbands Naruto tsked. His situation was not good moments later the boys fist was in front on his face. 'So fast!' Naruto thought trying to dodge but instead ended up flying 5 meters. Standing up Naruto was not in good condition 'Shit' Naruto thought noticing his legs were shaking.

"Awwweee look at that? After one hit he is so scared that his legs are shaking" the boy said while the others laughed. Naruto was pissed then remembered the feeling he got when he was accessing his chakra. Closing his eyes Naruto tried accessing his chakra while the boys were laughing.

"Given up chicken? I knew you were a pussy. You're all talk" the boy said before laughing. The girl was fading into the background. The bullies forgot that she was even there but she never left. Instead she sat there mentally cheering on her savior.

Seconds later Naruto opened his eyes, his whole body covered in blue flames. The bullies were afraid at the immense power Naruto was showing and ran. When they were no longer in sight Naruto stopped accessing his chakra. Naruto fell to the ground face first, he was exhausted.

The girl ran up and squatted next to him "A-Are y-you o-ok?" the soft voice asked definitely sincere Naruto thought before sitting up to face the girl. The first thing Naruto noticed was her eyes, there was no retina. They were pure white, basically the eyes of a blind person.

'Definitely a hyuuga' Naruto mentally nodding with himself. Her skin was pale, she had black hair with bangs not reaching past half her forehead. On each side of her face her hair was reached her shoulders. She wore a red sweater and dark blue pants. The girl turned and blushed before Naruto noticed that he was staring "Sorry about that" Naruto said shyly rubbing his head.

The girl responded "I-It's o-ok" she said before standing back up.

'Man she's really shy' Naruto thought looking at how she stood. She was constantly shifting her weight from one leg to the other and her body language was definitely not confident. Knowing that he started took control of the conversation. "Anyways my name is Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours" Naruto said smiling.

"M-My n-name i-is H-hinata h-hyuga" hinata said shyly moving back a little.

Naruto smiled sadly thinking she didn't want anything to do with him. Most of the kids didn't his age after their parents told them not to so why would she be any different. "Well then Hinata-chan i'll see you later" Naruto said knowing that he would try and avoid her from now on. 'It's better this way' Naruto thought before running off.

Before he could get to far Naruto heard a faint yell "arigato!". Naruto pretended he didn't hear her, he started crying while smiling. He was happy for some reason. "Baka" Naruto thought while wiping his tears away. It was getting late, the sun was setting so Naruto decided to go home for the day. After eating some instant ramen Naruto went to sleep.

 _Next morning… Naruto's apartment_

Naruto was ready by 6:30. The night before he couldn't sleep, he was too busy thinking about everything that happened. Unlocking his chakra, meeting a potential friend, eating some instant ramen everything went perfect. Naruto decided to do some physical work since he had time to spare. 30 minutes late he heard a knock at his door.

"Naruto i'm here" the familiar voice said outside his door.

Wiping his sweat away Naruto got up "I'm coming!" Naruto said before exiting his apartment and locking it. After greeting each other they started walking down the street to a little store called "Higurashi weapons". After entering Naruto's eyes widened, to the left and right weapons were mounted on the wall. In the middle of the room weapons were either in racks or laid out on tables.

As they entered a voice came from the back of the store "Welcome!" said a feminine voice. The voice of a young girl both of them noticed. Soon a girl not much older than Naruto came from the back. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair was held in two buns on each side of her had on a loose white shirt and dark green pants. The girl blushed, Naruto had been staring at her straight for 2 minutes straight. Naruto didn't even notice, the hokage sighed.

"So what can I help you with hokage-sama?" a manly voice came from the back. The man was huge, he had brown hair and black eyes. He wore a loose brown shirt with the arm's ripped off. It was dirty, probably from working on weapons.

"Ahh higurashi-san it's great to see you again" the hokage said smiling. "I'm actually here to get this boy some equipment and a new outfit" he said pointing at Naruto.

Higurashi smiled at Naruto "Easy, come with me. Tenten please watch the shop" Higurashi said leading them into the back. It was bigger than the front with the same structure as the front. The walls had weapons on them and in the middle were weapons. The only difference was there were also racks of clothing. Higurashi turned to Naruto and asked "Do you know what size you are?". Naruto told him his size and he went to get him something. The man had 2 outfits in his hands, the first included some black pants with a tight black undershirt. Over the shirt was a dark red jacked with an absurd amount of pockets. Definitely a no no with Naruto as he didn't like the colors. The second outfit had dark gray pants with two pockets. It came with a dark red undershirt with a dark gray jacket that had some pockets on its front. Naruto definitely hated both of the outfits.

"Ossan do you got anything orange?" Naruto asked.

"We do but are you sure you want orange, aren't you trying to be a ninja?" Higurashi asked Naruto.

"Well yeah but that doesn't mean I can't wear my favorite color" Naruto said smiling. Higurashi nodded and went to get more outfits. These were more Naruto's style, the first one had black baggy pants with a black undershirt. The shirt had an uzumaki symbol on the back. It also came with a black and orange jacket with a uzumaki symbol on the side of each shoulder. The second was exactly the same but instead of black pants and a black undershirt they were gray. Naruto smiled "I'll take 1 of each" Naruto.

The hokage cut in "Get 3 of each and here" the hokage handed black sandals and some black and orange fingerless gloves to Higurashi. On the gloves were metal protectors on the back of the hand. He also handed him some chakra weights. "We also need 3 kits of shurikens and kunais" the hokage said before Higurashi went to get them.

"Jiji I don't have the money to ge-" Naruto was cut off by the hokage.

"Don't worry Naruto, I wasn't going to make you pay for this" the hokage said before pulling out his bank card. Higurashi took the card and swiped it. Then he handed Naruto two backs and a free pouch for his shurikens and kunais. The hokage pulled out the chakra weights and handed them to Naruto. "Ok Naruto these are chakra weights, the more chakra you put into them the more they will weight. They can weight up to 10000 pounds so they will be plenty for strength training. I want you to put as little amount of chakra into the weights as you can. Focus your chakra into the weights". Naruto nodded and tried to put some chakra into the weights. When he did he almost sunk into the floor.

"So heavy" Naruto said struggling to stand.

"Naruto you put too much chakra into the weights, take some out". The hokage said in which Naruto took all the chakra out. The hokage sighed. "I guess I should've explained it better. Think of your chakra as a whole as a giant square and split it into 100 equal blocks. Put one of those blocks into the weights for starters". Naruto tried to visualize what the hokage said and it worked. He only put one block inside the weights but they were heavy. "How do they feel Naruto?" the hokage asked.

"They are heavy but bearable jiji" Naruto said.

"Good" the hokage said while they left the building

"Thanks jiji!" Naruto yelled hugging the man.

"Don't worry about it, if you need anything else come ask me and i'll lend you my card" the hokage said smiling. "When you get use to those weights add another block of chakra into the weights." the hokage advised while Naruto nodded. "Anyways let's go to the tower, I need to give you some scrolls and your training regimen". Naruto nodded and they started walking. After receiving his training regimen and some scrolls Naruto went to training ground 7. The hokage reserved it for Naruto for the next 2 years. When he arrived Naruto opened the scroll and started.

Week 1 training:

-laps around field x10

-50 pushups

-50 squats

-50 situps

-50 pushup

It took Naruto 2 hours to finish the physical work with his new weights on. He still hasn't broken in his new clothing, today was the last day that he was going to wear his old suit so he wanted to make it memorable. After taking a break Naruto took out the other scroll and started reading it. The scroll had the academy 3: Kawarimi, bunshin and henge. It also had instruction on how to tree walk. Naruto started on the three academy jutsus.

 _6 hours later…_

Naruto was drenched in sweat, probably the most exhausting day of his life but he was ecstatic. Naruto had gotten the hang of both the Kawarimi, and the henge. 'They would both be very useful for my pranks' Naruto thought. Those two were easy to learn but he had trouble learning the bushin, no matter how many times he made a bushin they would be deformed or withered. 'I gotta ask jiji about it' Naruto thought before heading to a tree. "Hmm lets see, tree walking, run chakra through your feet to make you stick to the tree. Put to much and the bark will explode, put too little and you will slip off. Seems easy enough". Naruto got up and put his feet on the tree, as soon as he ran chakra to his feet the bark exploded leaving a huge dent in the tree. Naruto sat up "damn that hurt" he said rubbing his head. "I guess I have to use less" Naruto said before getting up to try again.

 _2 hours later…_

The sun was finally setting and Naruto decided to call it a day. Naruto could get 2 steps up the tree before the bark exploded. He had to switch trees three times from the trees not being in condition to walk on. On his way home Naruto's muscles ached, the effects from the new weights were crazy. He only had on 10 pounds per limb! Still Naruto was too tired to notice the glares and usual comments he would hear as he walked by. He thought about going to ichiraku's before he started training but he was to tired to do anything. He ended up just going home to sleep.

 _One week later… Naruto's apartment…_

Naruto was finally getting a hang of the weights. The initial soreness had faded away after the third day of training. Naruto also increased his training.

New Training regimen:

15 laps around the field

100 pushups

100 squats

150 situps

100 pullups

Naruto still couldn't do the bunshin so three days ago Naruto went to the Hokage for help with the bushin

 _Flashback… 3 days ago… Hokage's office_

Naruto slammed the door open and walked to the hokage. "Jiji I need your help" Naruto said as Hisako came in yelling at Naruto.

"Naruto how many times do I have to tell you that the hokage is bus-" Hisako was cut off.

"It's ok Hisako" the hokage said smiling while Hisako was pissed that the hokage kept taking his side. She slammed the door before he continued "So you finished the scroll already Naruto?" the hokage asked surprised that he learned those so fast.

Naruto looked at him "Not yet jiji, I learned the kawarimi and henge to an exceptional level and I can walk up and down the tree a few time but I can't make a bushin" Naruto complained at that last part.

The hokage replied "Don't worry about the bushin Naruto, I knew you were going to fail at it" the hokage said smiling.

"Huh what do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto today I will tell you a little about your past" the hokage said.

"REALLY!? I thought you said you didn't know about my parent? Why did you lie?" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto I am sorry about lying to you, I didn't want to but it was for your safety. Your father and mother had many enemies that would have come for you if they had known your lineage. Im sorry" the hokage said bowing his head.

Naruto just stood there thinking on what the hokage said. "It's ok jiji, I understand. When will you tell me?" Naruto asked.

The hokage smiled "Either when you become a chunin or your turn 18, whichever comes first".

"Ok" Naruto said with a thinking face. "Ok then jiji, so what is this about my past that stops me from creating a bushin?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto do you know anything about the uzumaki clan?" the hokage asked before Naruto nodded. "Alright then i'll start there, the uzumaki clan use to be allies with konohagakure".

Naruto said "Why aren't the-" the hokage cut him off.

"Listen to everything first Naruto, then you can ask me questions". Naruto nodded "Ok well the uzumaki clan was located at uzushiogakure, the land of whirlpool. They were known for their proficiency in fuinjutsu and for their massive chakra reserves. They were konoha's greatest allies, whenever we asked they had our back during the first and second shinobi war. Although small they were a power to be reckoned with. The uzumaki clan always married in the family to keep their bloodline from the hands of other nations. They allowed one exception for mito uzumaki to marry Hashirama Senju, the first hokage. That is because the senju clan and the uzumaki are blood clans. They would also often supply the hidden leaf village with tags and seals. Back in the second shinobi war konohagakure was in a pinch with kiri, kumo and iwa teaming up against us. Suna had backed out of the war leaving konoha helpless. It was only until the shinobi of uzu came did the tides of war change". At this point Naruto was basically a overinflated balloon ready to pop. "Yes we won the war, everything was great until we got the message". Naruto's was confused. "The message contained details of an attack on uzu happening 3 days from there. The enemies were kiri and kumo, they were already on their way. They got a member of the uzumaki family to lower the barrier. The warriors of the uzumaki clan ran, and ran and ran. Uzu is a whole week from konoha and they had less that 3 days to make it back home. They made it back in 2 days". The sandaime couldn't see Naruto's face, his face faced toward the floor. Hands clenched "When they got back they were outnumbered 1000 to 50000, they fought for days. We sent some ninja's to help but they couldn't keep up. When they got there all of uzu was destroyed, everyone dead. 1000 uzu warriors dead, 45000 dead enemies." The hokage tsked, he said to much. "I'm sorry Naruto, I got off topic. What I wanted to say is that members of the uzumaki clan are known to have some of the biggest chakra reserves in the world. That is why you can't make a bushin" the hokage said knowing he messed up. Naruto still hasn't spoken. "Naruto…"

"It's ok jiji" Naruto said picking his head up wiping tears from his face. "Thank you for telling me something about my past". Naruto said sincerely trying to stop the tears. When he did he asked "So *sniff* jiji, what does that have to do with me not being able to make a clone?".

The sandaime smiled "Naruto when you are making a clone how much chakra are you putting into it?".

"I don't know, a lot" Naruto said confused.

"That's why Naruto, you are putting way too much chakra into the bushin. It is making him sick" the sandaime said while Naruto nodded in acknowledgement.

"Ok" Naruto said while trying to put less chakra into the jutsu. He used 1% of his chakra and the clone still came out messed up.

"Smaller Naruto" the hokage said.

"I did! I made my chakra into 100 blocks and put one block into this" Naruto explained.

"Hmmm, ok then make them even smaller Naruto. Make the square into 200 small squares and then try" the sandaime explained. When Naruto tried he had successfully made 10 bushin's.

"Huh?" Naruto said confused.

The hokage sighed "You need to work on your chakra control some more Naruto, since you are able to do everything in the scroll I will give you the next one but do not open it unless you are positive you have mastered everything in the last scroll." the sandaime said pulling a scroll out of his desk drawer and handing it to Naruto.

"Hai jiji, well i'll see you later!" Naruto said before leaving.

 _Flashback end…_

Naruto was happy, he finally found about his family even if just a little. He tried going to the library to research about his family but the librarian kicked him out. He tried asking people but they either ignored him or tried to hit him. He accepted to wait for the hokage to tell him more. After brushing his teeth, eating breakfast, and putting his new clothes on he started heading to the training grounds. Once he finished his physical work Naruto opened his new scroll. The scroll contained a new chakra control exercise, water walking. The scroll also told him to start practicing his aim with kunais and shurikens. It told him how his form should be and tricks and tips on how to aim better. Naruto stunk at throwing, he could hit the target sometimes at 5 meters away. "God dammit this is annoying" Naruto said holding a cut he got from a shuriken. When he tried to throw the shuriken he tried holding it in between his fingers to throw them. Instead he just cut himself. 30 seconds later Naruto took his hand off the cut "Man I need a first ai-" Naruto stopped as he look. His cut was healed with no scar, as if nothing happened. 'Must be a uzumaki thing' Naruto shrugged and went back to work.

 _4 hours later…_

Naruto was still practicing his throws, taking a break every hours. He could hit the target at 20 feet now. Not the bullseye just the canvas that the bullseye was on. To say the least he was unhappy with his progress but he couldn't complain. It was time to start water walking.

 _1 hour later…_

"GOD DAMMIT" Naruto screamed. He had been trying to walk on the water for a whole hour with no progress at all. He could stand on the water but everytime he tried to take a step he would fall through. 'Why is this so damn hard? I can walk up a tree like nothing but I can't stand on water'. Naruto sat down and took a look at the scroll. "To walk on water you need to funnel chakra into your feet like tree walking but the water is constantly moving. You have to change the amount of chakra in your feet to account for the changes in the water". Naruto knew theoretically what to do, when there were ripples he needed to increase the chakra when it passes under his feet, also when he was taking a step he needed to put more chakra in the foot connecting with the water. He knew all of this but he couldn't do it. In other worlds his chakra control was shit. "Damn well konoha wasn't built in one day" Naruto said out loud before starting up again.

 _3 hours later…_

Naruto could finally take 2 to 3 steps before falling into the water. He was exhausted, not like that's new. For the last week Naruto had been milked for his energy. He even stopped pranking, rumors spread that Naruto died or he was in the hospital. They didn't know that he was to busy to pull pranks. He took his shirt off and wringed it. When he finished he took off home to get some sleep.

 _One month later…_

Today was october 10, 296, Naruto had just turned 7, he decided to spend the whole day training. His past few birthdays were not good memories, either he was in the orphanage or he was being beaten to death by a mob. Most of the time he was in the orphanage but last year Naruto got attacked by a mob. They hospitalized Naruto, 4 broken ribs, broken arm, torn acl, finger tips burned off and a lot of other horrible shit. After that the hokage bought Naruto an apartment and is giving him a hefty allowance although his allowance has increased drastically. It happened right after the hokage bought him clothing and tools. 'Maybe it was a reward for growing up1' Naruto though(the man who scammed Naruto for his old clothes is crying right now). Anyways Naruto decided to train. Before he left Naruto looked at himself in the mirror, most of his baby fat on his face and body was gone. His body was coming along, he had a 4 pack, his chest and arms lean and his face sharper than his usual roundness. He also had grown about 7 cm! Although that was a result of not eating ramen every meal of the day. He uses a henge to go into the supermarkets to buy food. He even picked up a book on cooking and survival. Naruto currently had 3 blocks of chakra in his weights. Each block counts as 100 pounds so he had 300 pounds in total on his body. Naruto had basically mastered throwing kunais and shurikens standing, he still had trouble hitting the middle while running or flipping. Still he was proficient enough to use them as distractions. He was really good at water walking now, he is able to walk on water for more than 3 hours. Satisfied Naruto decided to head to the hokage to get the next scroll.

Instead of using the door Naruto walked up the side of the build and knocked on the window. A whole ANBU team had kunais pointed at Naruto in a flash, before they could do anything Naruto the hokage stopped them. "You know Naruto it isn't a good idea to try and sneak into the hokage's office in the morning" the hokage said smiling.

Naruto replied "Yeah noted anyways I finished the second scroll can I have the other one?" Naruto said. The Hokage nodded and got the scroll from his cabinet. When he looked back at Naruto his eyes widened, Naruto was looking much different than a month ago.

"Naruto have you been sticking to my training plans" the hokage asked with a evil look in his eye.

"Ehh somewhat" Naruto replied rubbing his head.

"Naruto what did you change?" the hokage asked.

"Well I do 4 times the amount of physical work you put on here, plus I have 300 pounds in total on me" Naruto answered the hokage.

'Hmm hes is coming along well' hiruzen thought. "Naruto I make the physical work low so you can grow taller and the chakra weights are too high. You're going to be a midget" the hokage finished while Naruto laughed.

"Sorry jiji, I just want to become stronger. Can you imagine the future hokage? A midget!?" Naruto said laughing.

"Well the mizukage is a midget, maybe I should tell him that you were making fun of his height. I'm sure he would love it" the hokage said making Naruto pale before he started laughing.

"Not funny old man" Naruto said pouting.

'I guess he's still a kid' the hokage though. "Naruto do you want to get some ramen tonight?" the hokage asked. He knew today was Naruto's birthday and wanted to do something for him. He had a gift that he knew Naruto would love. The hokage sighed 'Why did I even ask'. "Ok Naruto meet me here at 7 tonight". With that Naruto went to his training ground.

At this point Naruto was fit, he was nowhere near gai or lee but definitely in shape. His training regimen would be considered crazy for a kid but to some older kids or adults it was childs play.

Training Regimen:

-50 laps

-500 pushups

-500 squats

-1000 situps

-500 pullups

It took Naruto about 2 hours to complete, once he finished he sat down by his usual tree and read the scroll. The scroll had a two new jutsus, the shunshin and another chakra control exercise. The chakra control exercise was called the Mizu puropera jutsu. The scroll explained the exercise as using chakra to propel yourself from water like a rocket by pushing the water around you with chakra. Naruto decided to start with the shunshin.

 _2 hours later…_

*CRASH*

Naruto had hit into the tree… again. Every time he tried to shunshin he would hit into the tree, first it was head first resulting in a bunch of bumps forming on his head. Next it was back first which still ended up with his head getting hit somehow. "DAMMIT! Why can't I do this!" Naruto yelled punching the tree.

Suddenly someone came up behind him "Yo" the person said.

When Naruto turned around he noticed the boy before him. He was a few years older than him, maybe 5. His hair and eyes were black but Naruto had no doubt that he was a uchiha. Only the uchiha wore those black loose shirts. The boy also had wore a leather breastplate over his shirt. He also wore dark blue shorts and black sandals. "Hello?" Naruto said cautiously.

The boy looked at him funny "Well, my name is shisui Uchiha what's yours?" he said holding his hand out.

Naruto couldn't find any ill intent from shisui so Naruto took his hand "Naruto Uzumaki".

Shisui smiled "Well then Naruto-kun, why are you practicing the shunshin? Aren't you too young to be doing it? Hell aren't you too young to have your chakra". To be fair most kids don't unlock their chakra until they are 8 with special exceptions of course. Those born in a shinobi family usually unlock it by 7 but even then that is really early.

Naruto just shrugged "Guess i'm special".

Shisui laughed "Yeah you are 'special'".

Naruto glared at him "I wouldn't be talking, BAKA" Naruto said making shisui angry.

"Respect your elders!" Shisui said teleporting behind Naruto bopping on the top of the head.

"H-how did you do that?" Naruto said seeing shisui perform a the shisui without handsigns. It even sparked with lightning leaving the floor charred.

"Well I am the master of the shunshin, the legend… Shisui Uchiha!" shisui said winking at Naruto.

Naruto was ecstatic "Can you teach me it" Naruto said bowing. 'I'll play along until I get some help'.

Shisui nodded "Hai I can help you if you call me master". Naruto looked at him and water away. "Wait! I was kidding but what can you do for me. I can't just help without a cost". Naruto began thinking.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked.

'Hmm the kid gets straight to the point, I like that' shisui thought. "Well… Maybe you could help me with my …" Shisui said whispering that last part.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked not hearing the last part.

"I said maybe you could help me with lov…." shisui said doing it again.

"Shisui… STOP WHISPERING" Naruto yelled.

"FINE… maybe you can help me with my love problem…" Shisui said blushing.

Naruto looked like a ghost then bowed "Sorry, I am not gay".

Shisui chopped than back of his head "NOT THAT BAKA". Naruto sat down and started rubbing his head looking at Shisui annoyed. "What I meant was maybe you could help me land a date with this girl I like".

Naruto looked at him"Dude… I'm a little kid".

"Yes and that's exactly why you will fit perfect in my plan" shisui said standing in a determined position. "Here is my plan, One you will pretend to be crying in front of my crush then I will 'see' you and help you for no reason. It will make me look like a man and then she will come to me and say 'Oh my gawd shisui you are such a gentleman' and then grab my arm and then we wil-" shisui expressed. The more he said the more of a perverted face he made, luckily Naruto hit him on the head. "BAKA what are you doing!" Shisui said holding his head. Naruto might be a little kid but his punches were backed by the chakra seal weight on his arm.

"You were becoming disgusting so I stopped you, anyways i'm in so tell me who the sorry son of a bitch that you're after?" Naruto asked amused.

"You're such a downer Naruto-kun why are you like that aren't you suppose to be cute when you're young, you're not cute" shisui said shunshining to each side of Naruto while poking him.

Naruto was getting pissed "And I thought people you're age were suppose to be mature, guess there is always one idiot out of a hundred" Naruto said pissing of shisui.

"WHAT DID YO- AGHH" shisui yelled before tripping over a tree root sticking out of the ground. Naruto just kept laughing, he fell to the ground and was holding his sides.

'The man is a idiot but full of entertainment' Naruto thought. When Shisui got up he started to chase Naruto around the training ground.

 _2 hours later… Inside forest of death…_

'Why are we in here?' Naruto thought actually scared. It was daytime but the thick trees made it seem so dark, on their way in Naruto and shisui had run into giant snakes, carnivores plants and all types of crazy shit.

 _Flashback…_

"RUN RUNNNNN" shisui said while laughing, a giant snake started chasing both of them through the forest.

Panting Naruto yelled "BAKA WHY ARE WE HERE!?". Naruto yelped when he barely dodged the snake.

"Baka we're here to impress her!" Shisui said with hearts in his eyes. "You better no die before then brat" he said before running ahead.

 _Flashback end…_

Naruto sighed, they had lost the giant snake a couple of minutes ago and shisui said he was getting into position. Supposedly his crush trains where Naruto was standing. Naruto pretended to cry 'This is humiliating' Naruto thought but that idiot is super good at the shunshin. He needed to get trained by him. 5 minutes later a figure came into sight, Naruto still pretended to cry.

"Hey brat what are you doing here?" the voice said. It was feminine but didn't sound like she cared at all that a little boy was in the middle of the most the dangerous place in Konoha. No her voice sounded like she was annoyed to find someone here. Naruto just kept crying when suddenly the idiot came out of nowhere.

"The hero is here" he said trying to pose cool. Naruto literally fell to the ground.

When he got up he yelled "BAKA what the fuck is that? Are you stupid!?" Naruto kept going off on him about how dumb he is.

"Why you little" Shisui was returning remarks about Naruto being a midget and a useless partner. They both stopped when they heard the girl laughing. Naruto looked her way and his eyes widened. The woman had purple hair and dark gray eyes. She wore tiny orange shorts, basically underwear with fishnet top and bottom under her shorts. On top of all that she had a huge beige coat with black sandals. Shisui had hearts in his eyes from her sight and ran her way and bowed. "Hello anko-chan please go out with me!" seconds later he was in the ground.

"Hell no!" she yelled. She went up to his ear and said "There is no way in hell for you to be together with me, do you get it now shisui?" the woman said before putting her foot on his head. For some reason that irked Naruto the wrong way.

Naruto ran up to her with a kunai and tried to hit her but she jumped away. "Leave him alone bitch!" Naruto yelled surprising shisui.

Shisui was surprised "Naruto you don-" he was cut off

"HELL NO! Any woman that treats you like that doesn't deserve you! Don't let her do shit like that to you Shisui-nii" Naruto yelled without noticing what he said. Shisui was shocked, they barely knew each other but he already saw him as a brother. Naruto was blushing, he had just called him his brother. Naruto already saw Shisui as one of his precious people and decided that he would protect him with his life. That why it pissed him off so much. "Gomen, shisui" Naruto said.

Shisui smiled "it's ok otouto". Naruto turned and smiled, he would've cried but he held back his tears. He finally had someone beyond the hokage, their moment was cut off by anko.

"Are you done now? Can you get the fuck out of here now" she said with a weird choke in her voice.

Naruto helped Shisui up "Let's go shisui, you can do better" and with that they left. Back at the training ground Shisui was back to himself but Naruto knew that he was devastated. He decided not to say anything about it as to not widen an already opened wound.

"Did you get that Naruto?" shisui just finished explain the basics of the shunshin. He didn't call him otouto anymore but it didn't matter, they were for sure brothers.

"Hai shisui-baka" Naruto smiled leaving shisui's eyebrows twitching. 'So I need to focus my chakra to strengthen my body to move at unreal speeds. The amount of chakra is different depending on the distance you want to travel and the elevation between the user and the destination' Naruto thought remembering what Shisui said. 'He may be an idiot but he can be smart at some times' Naruto thought smiling. 'First visualize' Naruto thought looking at the spot before the tree. 'Next spread your chakra throughout your body evenly' Naruto did and then 'shunshin!' Naruto thought. When he opened his eyes he was in front of the tree. "Shisui did you see that!" Naruto yelled proudly.

Shisui smiled "that was pretty good… for a beginner, watch this" shisui said before teleporting over 500 meters away from Naruto and then back. "Easy" he said smirking

"Show off" Naruto said pouting.

"Well I got to go Naruto, i'll see you around right?" Shisui said looking at Naruto.

Naruto smiled "Hai" and held his fist out. They fist bumped and Naruto went back to work.

 _3 months later… Naruto's apartment_

Over the last three months Naruto and shisui became best friends. They both loved ramen, and shared a passion for pranks. Since shisui was a chunin he would go on missions for weeks at a time but that didn't stop Naruto and him from bonding. Everytime he came back Naruto would ask him about his missions. He would vaguely explain it because he didn't want to tell his brother about all the horrible things he had been forced to do. He taught Naruto a lot of important lesson about being a ninja. Soon Naruto stopped using the hokage's scrolls and started working with shisui. Naruto had a strong affinity for wind and lightning which just so happened to be the same as shisui. Before he would go on a mission shisui would swing by Naruto's house and leave scrolls filled with jutsu's that Naruto could learn. Most of them were defensive B ranks or offensive D - C ranked jutsus. He trusted his brother with power, the boy was the most thoughtful person he had ever met. There was no way he would let power get to his head but he wanted him to be able to protect himself. Therefore he is making him learn a shit load of defensive techniques. Naruto really liked Fūbō, a B rank windshield that engulfed the user. It would shred anything B rank and under that came into its reach. Instead of using it for defense Naruto started using it for offense with the shunshin. Naruto was skilled at the shunshin to the point where it was battle proficient. He could perform it without even hand signing. Most due to the fact that he practiced it hours a day for the past 3 months. Naruto was heading to the hokage's office to ask when shisui and his team would be back. He hadn't seen him for awhile and he got worried.

Naruto shunshined into the middle of the hokage's room, the ANBU appeared with kunais pointed like usual then backed off after noticing it was Naruto. "Hello Naruto, what brings you by?". 2 months ago he gave shisui the duty of training Naruto so Naruto didn't need his training scrolls.

"Hey jiji I was wondering when Shisui is coming back" Naruto asked

The hokage smiled "He just checked in before you came. I'm surprised you didn't see him". Naruto was about to run out the office to see him but the hokage stopped him "Naruto shisui needs to rest, his mission was strenuous and he only slept 3 hours this past week. Naruto nodded, he would visit him later. When Naruto left the hokage was in dismay, one of his best ANBU Itachi Uchiha had come to him with disturbing news. He reported that the some Uchiha clan members were talking about a coup d'etate. He assumed it was small talk until the whole clan except the little ones were brought together to discuss it. The village and the uchiha clan's connection had been severed, they had built walls to make themselves more secluded from the village. The hokage was thinking of a way for this to be handled peacefully, no blood shed needed. The uchiha's were part of the founding clans of konoha after all and the Hokage did not want to lose a powerful asset such as the uchiha. Sighing the hokage took a puff from his pipe rocking on his chair.

 _Beneath Konoha…_

"Are the preparations ready?" the leader asked.

"Hai" the other man said bowing to his leader.

"Good let the operation begin" the leader said.

"Yes danzo-sama" the man said jumping away. Danzo stepped out of the darkness to reveal him smiling evilly. 'I will protect Konoha' was all he thought.

 _Training ground 7…_

Naruto just finished his physical work, his chakra weights were up to 7 blocks. He also grew another 3 cms putting him at 125 cms tall. Not bad for a 7 year old. Just like he grew in height his body grew as well Naruto now was really lean, you couldn't see anymore baby fat on his face due to his demonic physical training.

Training regimen:

-200 laps

-600 pushup

-600 squats

-1200 situps

-600 pullups

Naruto sat down and started stretching before taking out the scroll that shisui left behind weeks ago. Naruto basically mastered everything in the scroll, most of the jutsus were easy enough to do in a few tries. Naruto went above that and made it so that he could do every jutsu with either one sign or none. He was basically a genius. After skimming through the list Naruto started going through all of them. Naruto was ticked, all of the jutsus that he was given were weak on attack but strong on defense. After going through them all of them Naruto started heading to the uchiha complex. It was basically night time but Naruto had to talk to his older brother. He was itching to do so, when he got to the complex he snuck in. 'man they really need to up their patrol' Naruto thought before proceeding. When Naruto got to shisui's room it was empty. Naruto waited there for an hour but shisui still hadn't shown up so Naruto decided to leave. Naruto took the back way out of the Uchiha complex through the woods. As he was walking Naruto could see someone stumbling towards him. Naruto got into a fighting stance ready for whoever it was. When the figure came closer Naruto's eyes widened. "SHISUI!" Naruto yelled throwing his kunai to the floor before running to him. Shisui was beat up, cuts and bruises covered his body. His clothes were soaking wet with blood coming from his eye? Holding the back of his head Naruto said "W-W-WE GOT TO GET YOU TO THE HOSPITAL!" Naruto said about to shunshin him. He stopped as he remembered that shunshining an injured person would more than likely kill them. Naruto gritted his teeth.

Right when he was about to pick him up Shisui grabbed his hand "T-There's n-no t-ti-ime N-naruto" he said stuttering from the pain in his chest. He grabbed Naruto's hand and placed him fingers around his eye socket "N-naruto I-I-I need y-you t-to t-ta-ake m-my e-eye".

Naruto was furious while he cried "ARE YOU INSANE! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE! SHUT UP" Naruto yelled. He couldn't control his tears, he tried to hide his tears by covering his eyes with his forearm.

Shisui smiled "N-naruto t-take my e-eye a-an-nd g-go s-see a-a d-doctor a-at t-the h-hos-spital b-by t-the n-nam-me o-of w-wol-lf h-he w-wi-ill k-kn-o-ow w-wh-hat to do" shisui finished. Naruto looked at him still crying while shisui's hold on his arm gave out. Shisui weakly said"d-do it o-otouto". Naruto let out a battle cry before penetration his eye socket and taking his eye. Shisui smiled "T-thank y-you… N-Nar-ru-to…" and with that his let go of his final breath. Naruto was hyperventilating, he was stuck in his spot holding Shisui's eye in his hand. Then he ran, when he made it to the hospital he asked the front desk person if he could talk to . She nodded and told him to wait there as she went off to find him. Naruto was shaking 'what the fuck just happened' Naruto was thinking before a tall man with brown hair walked up to him.

"Hello young man my name is doctor wolf what di-" Naruto cut him off.

"I n-need to t-talk to you i-in p-priv-vate" Naruto said still shaking.

"What is so important that you can't tell me out here" the doctor asked frightened by the boy.

"S-shisui t-told m-me t-to f-find y-y-ou" Naruto managed out. Just saying his name made everything so much worse.

The doctor on the other hand was ecstatic "Come with me" he said with a grin on his face. When they got to his office he locked the door, and shut the window blinds then turned to Naruto. "Where is it?" Naruto held his hand open while the doctor put on his gloves. The doctor took it out of Naruto's hands who was still shaking in shock. The doctor pointed to the sink "Go wash up". Naruto did so but he was still shaking. The doctor slapped him in the face "Snap out of it kid".

Naruto snapped out of his paralyzed state and into a state of grief. He slumped to the floor and put his head down. The doctor sighed "Look kid, Death sucks but someday it's going to happen to all of us. Now I don't know how close you were to Shisui but it doesn't matter. You have been chosen" the doctor said. Naruto put his head up.

"Chosen for what?" Naruto asked sadness still guiding his facial expressions.

The doctor explained "Shisui came to me about a year ago, he told me that when he was about to die he would give whoever is closest to him his eye. His sharingan would be the property of whoever he gave it too, he even wrote it in his will. The doctor pulled out a envelope with a uchiha crest stamp in the wax sealing it.

"Why would he give someone his eye?" Naruto asked just about to cry but holding his tears back.

The doctor sighed "I don't know, all I do know is that he told me that they would come to me with the option to have his eyes replace theirs".

Naruto froze then said "Do it".

The doctor was shocked "Are you sure? You could sel-" Naruto cut the doctor off.

"Do it" Naruto said glaring at him. Naruto was a jumble of emotions but patient wasn't one of them.

"Alright" the doctor said before prepping the eye transplant. "I have to warn you if the eye does not accept you then you will die. I just wanted to make sure you knew the risk" the doctor said before starting. Naruto nodded and then was knocked out by some gas.

When Naruto woke up he felt different, his left eye was burning under the bandages on his head. The bandages covered his left eye of course as that was the eye that the procedure happened in. 5 minutes later the doctor walked in "Good to see you up Uzumaki-san" the doctor said smiling. "The surgery was a success, you can talk the bandages off by the way" the doctor said before sitting down. He pulled a mirror out of his pocket and faced it towards Naruto. Naruto started unraveling the bandages one by one around his head to reveal a giant sheet covering his eye. When Naruto pulled it back he was shocked. His right eye was its normal cerulean blue, while his other was red with a black fuma shuriken in it.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys like the series so far, there might be a ton of errors that I didn't see because I did a light skim through it. I really didn't have time to do an in depth check of grammar and plot holes so if there are any please tell me and I will fix them. Also if you guys want to see some type of pairings please pm me or review, I will be updating this story hopefully ones a week starting tomorrow so the next few chapters will be higher quality. Also this is just a background chapter basically to the story so yes Naruto has a sharingan, he has been training and all that blah blah blah yes. Next chapter will most likely be about school, the bell test and probably the start of the waves mission. If not the start then I will finish the waves mission, pm me fast or else I won't have time to write about saving Haku or whatever. Anyways chow!


End file.
